


School Days

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Ageplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt and Jesse experiment with ageplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Days

The clock ticked away the minutes, loudly clicking as the black hand moved around in its circular path.   
Walter White leaned back in his chair, letting a yawn escape him throat as he picked up a pen and turned his head in the direction of a couple papers.

The door opened, and in walked Jesse Pinkman, in a hoodie and rather oversized pants that seemed like they were trying to escape his hips. 

“You wanted to see me, Mr. White?”

“Yes, Pinkman,” Walt replied, tapping the desk. “I needed to speak to you about your performance in this class so far.”  
Jesse moved a little closer to the desk.

“Yeah?”

“Quite frankly, I’m appalled. I know you can do better than this. But out of one-hundred points on this quiz, you received…” He looked down. “A ten.”

Jesse snorted.

“Yeah, well! When am I going to need to use this shit, anyway?” he crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling. 

“That’s not the point, Jesse. The point is that if you don’t pass Chemistry, there is no way you’re going to graduate.”  
Jesse looked concerned, now.

“Okay, well, what can I do to graduate? I can’t stick around in Wynne another year!” He gave an exasperated sigh and sat down on one of the desks in the front row. He pursed his lips and looked at Walt entreatingly. “I’ll do anything, Mr. White.”

“Anything?” Walt inquired, rising and letting his hands fall to his hips. “What was that you said? Anything?”

“Yeah, man,” Jesse replied, looking him dead in the eye. “Anything at all.” He raised his hand to his mouth and slipped in the pinky, sliding it over his bottom lip seductively.

Walt grinned.

“Was that supposed to be sexy, Jesse?”

Jesse glared at him.

“Fuck you, Mr. White!” he snapped. 

Walt’s grin didn’t fade.

“You fucked up the scene, asshole,” Jesse grumbled.

“Okay, okay,” Walt said, once he’d stopped smiling ear-to-ear. “I just got thrown off by that.” Jesse flipped him off.

“Where were we?” he asked. “Oh, yeah, I was offering to do anything to pass.” He hoisted one leg over the other and smiled seductively, before trailing his hand over his chest. “I’m sure I can make you, uh, reconsider that grade you gave me.”

“Really, Jesse?” Walt asked, leaning in to speak against Jesse’s ear. “What can you do for me?”

“Why don’t you let me show you?”

“I think I’d like that,” Walt replied. “But maybe it’s as lackluster as this test you gave me. Do you think you can pass?”

“Oh,” Jesse replied with a wink, stepping off the desk and walking over to Walt, unbuttoning his pants as he continued, “I know I can pass.”

“You had better give an effort,” Walt reminded him. “This is just extra credit. You have to really impress me or I’ll have to give you a zero.”

“Are you gonna have to hit me with a ruler, too?” Jesse teased as he moved on to Walt’s zipper.

“Maybe… You have been extremely bad,” Walt mused, “But we’ll see how good you do at this, and then I can find out whether you deserve a punishment or a reward. Hurry up, Pinkman! Quit dawdling!”

“Yes, Mr. White,” Jesse chirped, and he snaked one hand into Walt’s pants to pull out his cock. He gazed at the floor a moment, trying to figure out how to position himself, before simply dropping to his knees and opening his mouth. He leaned in, licked his lip in preparation, and then pressed his tongue to Walt’s tip. 

He swiveled his tongue with the awkwardness of one who had never done this before, testing it as if to see what it tasted like and whether he could even handle the whole experience. After a few licks, Jesse started to take it inside, suckling it softly and with a certain kind of affection, or maybe respect. 

Walt’s hands went to Jesse’s head, then, guiding it a bit but not quite forcing it, as Jesse opened his mouth further and moved up the cock with a kind of practiced curiosity.

“I’ll teach you, Jesse,” he hissed, “Maybe I can at least teach you this, if nothing else.” He tightened his grip on Jesse’s head and pressed down a little further; Jesse let his mouth go lax as he obediently took more of Walt inside, before twirling his tongue over the underside. 

He finally moved back a little, when Walt’s hand allowed him to, and started a motion back and forth as Walt let out little grunts of excitement and rising need. 

“Jesse,” he hissed, “So close…”

Jesse said something in reply, but it was muffled and simply came out as a pleasant hum around his cock. The younger man’s eyes opened and he gave a triumphant look, then pulled back once more and took him as far as he could go.

That was the straw that broke the camel’s back for Walt. He came, hard, pressing down on Jesse’s head again. By the time he was able to pull off he coughed, choked, closed his eyes and focused, and finally swallowed, looking a little worn out. 

“That was…” he said, wiping a bead of sweat from his head. “More exciting than actually being in your class was.”

Walt rolled his eyes and pulled up his pants.

“We’d better get out of here before someone notices the lights are on.”

Jesse rose to his feet and brushed some dirt off his knees. 

They heard the sound of footsteps in the hall.

“Fuck,” Walt cursed, turning off a light switch and looking around for the most convenient escape. 

“Hey man,” Jesse replied, “Don’t worry. If it’s Hugo he’ll just let us slide. We go way back.”

“Hugo got fired… and, I think, sent to jail,” Walt hissed back at him.

“Dude what – when?” Jesse asked, distressed, “When was this? That’s horrible, Mr. White.”

“Have your emotional response later, Jesse,” Walt fired back, “We’re going to have to climb out the window.” 

“Mr. White, I am not climbing out the…”

***

“So, we can check that one off our lists,” Jesse said, curling up the torn hoodie and tossing it into the trash. “I don’t really get the whole teacher-student fetish. Okay, well, I do. But not when you’re the teacher.”

“Ha. Ha, Jesse. So entertaining,” Walt shot back at him, pulling another tree branch off of his windbreaker. “It was your idea to actually break back into Wynne for his little scene.”

“Well, it was a stupid idea,” Jesse agreed. “But… We did it.” He grinned. “So do I pass?” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Walt’s lips.

“I suppose. A C+, perhaps,” Walt mused. “I’m deducting points for us having to climb out the window. I’m too old for this.”


End file.
